hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Han
- Lucid Adventure= - Real World= }}|hangul = 한성공|romaja = hanseong-gong|english_translation = |webtoon_translation = Sam Han|real_name = Han Seong-gong|occupation = Emperor, Chairman|affiliation = Giga Group Han Family|relatives = Roy Han (Father, Deceased) Grandma Han (Mother, Deceased) June Han (Sister) James Han (Brother, Deceased) Nathan Han (Son) Sua Han (Daughter) Lucas Han (Son) Carter Han (Nephew)|first_seen = Episode 75|first_mentioned = Episode 32|other_names_used = 'Emperor of the Giga Empire' (기가제국의 황제, gigajegug-ui hwangje) 'Chairman of Giga Group' ( 기가그룹의 회장, gigageulub-ui hoejang) 'The Eldest Son' (장남, jangnam) 'The Eldest Son of God' (신의 장남, sin-ui jangnam)|personal_attribute = Oedipus|character_type = Player|country = Giga Group Palace (home) Giga Game Headquarters (office)|alliances = Giga Empire|status = Alive|tribe = Demon|real_world_occupation = Chairman|lucid_adventure_occupation = Emperor|gender = Male|name = Han Seong-gong|hangul_(la) = 한성공|romaja_(la) = hanseong-gong|row31 = Sam Han|avatar_gender = Male|avatar_status = Active}} Han Seong-gong (Line Webtoon: Sam Han) is is the current chairman of Giga Group and the Emperor of the Giga Empire. He is the father of Nathan Han, Sua Han and Lucas Han; the older brother of June Han and James Han; and the eldest son of Giga's former chairman, Roy Han At first Sam Han, was against Roy Han's game development project. After logging into Lucid Adventure and meeting Zero multiple times, he realised the true worth of the game. He believed that by connecting Lucid Adventure to the real world in a 'project linkage', he could control the real world thereby, fulfilling his fathers will. Appearance Real World Sam Han is an esteemed looking gentleman, always seen wearing the finest threads. He has greying black hair that is slicked back and wrinkled yet experienced facial features. He usually has a very stern expression on his face. Lucid Adventure Gallery Webtoon Real World Sam Han2.jpg|(Episode 50) Sam Han9.jpg Sam Han3.jpg|(Episode 75) Sam Han1.jpg Roy Han's family attending his funeral (Season 2 Episode 17).jpg|Sam Han and his family during Roy Han's funeral Sam Han taking to Carter in his car (Season 2 Episode 17).jpg|Sam Han and Carter Han post Roy Han's funeral Lucid Adventure Sam Han6.jpg|Sam Han during his character creation in Lucid Adventure Sam Han5.jpg|Sam Han's silhouette during Giga's invasion of Yopi Land Sam Han4.jpg|Sam Han's Lucid Adventure character Sam Han7.jpg Sword of Deletion2.jpg|Sam Han catching Roy Han's Sword with his bare hands Personality Sam Han is a cold, calculating and intelligent man with an experienced and cunning air about him. He has a good eye for noticing other person's useful qualities and manipulating them to benefit himself. He is extremely driven, seeking to gain more power in both the real world as well as Lucid Adventure, using the 'Project Linkage' (Korean: 연결 프로젝트) in order to control the real world through Lucid Adventure. Sam Han is willing to eliminate those who are not committed to his cause and he has no moral compunctions in how he deals with anyone he perceives to be a threat to his goals, including his own family members. Despite being a competent and bright leader, Sam Han is extremely stubborn and believes he can have everything his own way. His single mindedness and self belief leaves him open to being manipulated by people such as Zero. Sam Han appears to be a smoker. 5 years ago he was seen smoking a cigarette with his brother, James Han.Episode 75 It is unknown if he still does it. Relationships Family Roy Han Roy Han was Sam Han's father and the person who he wanted to surpass. He yearns for his fathers position and his very desire to overtake him is the reason he acquired his personal attribute. Sam Han and Roy Han appeared to have a cold business like relationship. He referred to his father as 'chairman' rather than 'father' whilst conversating was further proof of their distant relationship. Sam Han believed that his father was extremely stubborn, a trait he ironically shares with him. He was completely against his fathers massive investment into the 'game development project', rationally believing that the idea of playing a game in your dream was unrealistic and the review of the report by his guys and experts confirmed his stance. This led him to believe his father was crazy. At first he thought that Lucid Adventure was nothing more than an old mans joke, but came to see the worth of the game. Just before he fell into a coma, Roy Han put Sam Han in charge of Giga and charged him with suppressing Nightmare. Instead, both he and Giga have become the Nightmare themselves. He believed that he was fulfilling Roy Han's will by using Lucid Adventure to rule over the real world and achieving true power, despite Roy Han telling him that it was the complete opposite of his will. He constantly chased Roy Han in Lucid Adventure and even risked war with Yopi Land in order to capture him, believeing that if he defetaed his father he would gain the power over the game. Mother It is unknown what kind of relationship they had, but Sam Han believed that his mother would have disagreed with Roy Han's game development project. June Han June Han is Sam Han's younger sister. During James Han's funeral, they seemed to be on good terms. Sam Han lied that James Han was suffering from depression and tried to kill both himself and Carter. Just like him, she was shocked that Carter was alive after the truck fell off the cliff and completely burned. Roy Han's Second Son The exact nature of their relationship has never been revealed, but it seems like they do not get along. When Sam Han is discussing getting rid of Carter Han, he says "we can't trust the second one either". James Han Sam Han and James Han did not seem close but they appeared to have a cordial relationship. Sam Han believed that James Han never did anything useful and caused trouble. He correctly deduced that Carter Han was not James Han's son, but in fact their own brother based on his mother giving James a position in the company. He used his brothers insecurity and need for recognition to manipulate him into killing Carter. He did not seem that concerned after his brother died and he told June Han that James was suffering from depression and was trying kill himself and Carter. He used his influence to manipulate the media into believing it was an accident. Nathan Han Nathan Han is the oldest son and oldest child of Sam Han. The nature of their relationship is unknown but Nathan Han is most likely trying to gain his recognition like his siblings, Sua and Lucas. Sua Han Sua Han is the oldest daughter and second child of Sam Han. The exact nature of their relationship is unknown but Sua Han wanted to win The Combat Tournament with her team in order to gain his recognition.Episode 86 Lucas Han Lucas Han is the second son and the youngest child of Sam Han. Like the rest of his children, Lucas Han is constantly trying to gain his recognition. Sam Han recognised his sons talent by naming him the Vice-President of Giga Group.Episode 10 he also warned his son not to engage with The Gods in Lucid Adventure.Episode 50 He encouraged him to do his best in the PvP Round and offered to provide him with anything he needed.Episode 109 Carter Han Carter Han is believed to be Sam Han's nephew. In reality, he is Sam Han's youngest brother. Despite Carter Han being his family, Sam Han treats him with disdain. He deduced that Carter Han was not his nephew, but in fact his brother. This led to him seeing Carter Han as a hurdle in his future goals of controlling Giga. He manipulated James Han into an attempted murder of Carter Han in one of Gigas meat packing factories but it failed. He was suspicious of Carter Han's survival and suspected there was magic involved. According to Lucas Han, it was Sam Han that banned Dark from Lucid Adventure.Episode 11 After Roy Han fell into a coma, everytime Dark logged into Lucid Adventure, he was killed because of his closeness to Roy Han most likely under the orders of Sam Han.Episode 32 At some point in the past, he sent Carter Han some food which hospitalised him for a while. After Carter Han got into the Siege Round, Sam Han sent some food to 'congratulate' him which was rejected. After Roy Han's death, Sam Han promised to provide for him if he quite the game and did not get involved with becoming the next Giga CEO. Cater Han refused which led to his eviction Giga Group Mansion and his bank account drained to zero. This left Carter both homeless and penniless. Sam Han cited that Carter was becoming more like his "old man", which Carter Han still believes is his grandfather.Season 2 Episode 17 Giga Guan Yu Guan Yu seems to get into trouble regularly with Sam Han. Sam Han warned Guan Yu to stop getting into trouble, a warning which he ignored. It seems like Sam Han put a penalty on Guan Yu that prevents him from using his skills.Episode 3 Zhuge Kongming Zhuge Kongming is a member of the Giga Empire. He seems to be at least close enough to Sam Han to personally use his mana to create Giga Magic Soldiers. After Yopi interfered with Sam Han's attempted execution of Sword Master, Sam Han told Zhuge Kongming he was "useless" which prompted a hilarious reaction from Zhuge Kongming. The Gods Sam Han was wary of the Gods as he told Lucas Han to not engage them.Episode 50 Zero Sam Han first met Zero during his character creation in Lucid Adventure. Zero told him about the nature of the Lucid Adventure and could see through his soul that he was after his fathers position. She granted him his personal attribute, Oedipus, which gave him the ability to kill his father. At first, Sam Han though his father was being mischievous through Zeros words as it was different from the manual. Zero sent him diamonds in the real world which proved that Lucid Adventure was real. He logged into Lucid Adventure again to meet Zero and on his second visit, she gave him substances that did not exist on earth. It is through his interaction with Zero that he realised he could use the power of the real world to rule the real world. Sam Han and Giga got a hold of Zero's head and had it analysed in order to use Nightmare. He believed that he was the only one that could control Zero and did not realise that she was pretending and he was the one that was in fact being manipulated. God of Blessings God of Blessings and Sam Han appeared to have met at some point i the past. When The God of Blessings showed up after being summoned by Roy Han, Sam Han appeared nervous while talking to him. It appears that God of Blessings was aware of his plans to take over Lucid Adventure. Others Yopi Yopi has been a thorn in Giga's side since he joined the game. He has consistently intefered with thier plans. At some point after the war on Nightmare, Sam Han got his security to bring 'Doo Yeop'' '''to his office, where he tried to stop him bribe him. His bribery attempt was rebuffed by Yopi who informed him that he was aware that the game cannot exist without the players and that is why Giga can never control the game.Episode 105 They met face to face for the first time in the game when Giga invaded Yopi Land in order to capture Roy Han. Just as they were about to fight each other, The Gods appeared and stopped them.Episode 107 Skills & Abilities Overview As the Emperor of the Giga Empire, he has full control of the strongest guild in the game. It is currently unknown how strong Sam Han really is, but there have been some hints that he is extremely powerful. Due to his specialised personal attribute, he is the only being that was capable of killing The Creator and former Absolute God of Lucid Adventure, Roy Han, a feat that Zero herself could not achieve.Episode 103 Roy Han believed that a clash between Sam Han and Yopi would cause Lucid Adventure to collapse which forced him to directly summon The Gods to prevent their clash.Episode 106 '''Immense Wealth': As the current chairman of Giga Group, Sam Han has access to a vast sums of money. His father, Roy Han, was the richest man in Korea before his death so it can be assumed Sam himself is extremely wealthy in his own right. Leadership: As noted by even Roy Han, Sam Han is a competent and bright leader. Personal Attribute [[Oedipus|'Oedipus']]: Due to his personality, Sam Han was granted this personal attribute directly by Zero. It is based on the mythical Greek king who tragically killed his father and brought disaster to his family and friends. Oedipus gives Sam Han the ability to kill Roy Han, The Creator and Absolute God of Lucid Adventure. It is a personal attribute attribute customised just for Roy Han. * Divine Power Negation :: Sam Han is able to nullify Sword Master's abilities and skills. Sam Han was able to nullify Sword Master's Lacerate x100 which destroyed multiple GF-999 and prevent it from damaging his own air carrier. He was able to move through Sword Master's time stop and block an attack from Sword Master that was powerful enough to permanently delete a players character from the game with his bare hands completely unharmed. Zhuge Kongming was able to modify Giga's magic soldiers with Sam Han's mana flow which allowed them to seal Roy Han. ** Blue Lightning Spell: Sam Han was able to fire a blue lightning spell that was capable of inflicting heavy damage and paralysis on Sword Master. It is unknown if this blue lightning has the same effect on other characters or if it is only effective against Sword Master. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Divine_Slayer Divine Slayer]: Sam Han is able to use skills that can kill''' 'Roy Han and delete his existence from the game. It is unclear if these skills can be used on other characters. Skill Tree Oedipus Skills * [[Creator Sealing Magic Circle|'Creator Sealing Magic Circle']]: Multiple Giga Wizards that have been modified based on Sam Han's Mana by Zhuge Kongming surround the Roy Han and seal his movement.Episode 104 It seems to be a preliminary skill to summon the Destiny Sword of Unavoidabilty described below. ** 'Destiny Sword of Unavoidability: Sam Han summons a giant blue sword that presumably cannot be avoided *** [[Destiny Sword of Patricide|'''Destiny Sword of Patricide]]: A giant sky blue sword manifested from the Destiny Sword of Unavoidabilty that is designed to delete Roy Han from Lucid Adventure. History Background 3 years ago, Sam Han was in Giga Group Mansion having dinner with Roy Han, James Han, his wife, Lucas Han and Carter Han. After the dinner, he asked Lucas and Carter to leave so he could discuss business with Roy Han. He expressed his doubts about Roy Han's game development and is supported by James Han. Roy Han disagrees with him and tells him that the game will be the future of Giga. Outside Giga Group Mansion, both he and his brother are having a smoke whilst discussing the current situation. He reveals that he knew that Carter Han was not James Han's son and is in fact their brother. He tells James to get rid of him as he could be a hurdle in the future. After James Han's death, Sam Han and June Han are both present at his funeral memorial. He tells June that James was suffering from depression and tried to kill both himself and Carter. He says that the media will present it as an accident. He showed suspicion with regards to Carter Han's survival of the car crash accident that killed James.Episode 77 Character Creation On creating his character in Lucid Adventure, Zero came and told him she could see his thirst for his father's power. She granted him the personal attribute Oedipus, which gave him the ability to kill Roy Han in Lucid Adventure. At first Sam Han thought the whole thing was a joke as that was not what was written in he manual, but Zero sent him a diamond through the Lucid Adventure that was real. On his next visit she gave him substances that did not exist on earth. Roy Han's Will Sam Han was present when Roy Han gathered his family one last time. Before he fell into a coma, Roy Han told them to log into Lucid Adventure as he will make his will online.Episode 6 Confronting Player 'Yopi' At some point after The Very First War, Sam Han got his security to bring Doo Yeop (Yopi) into his office. He offered him money to stop him from ruining Gigas plans but he was rejected. Season 1 Dark's Birthday During Giga's invasion of Yopi Land, Sam Han could be seen watching Roy Han from his plane.Episode 102 Sam Han got out of his GF-999 toconfront his father. Roy Han united with his two other forms in an attempt to delete Sam from the game but he was stopped and paralysed by Sam's spells. Sam planned to propse a project that connected the game to the real world in order to rule it. Just as Sam was about to kill his father, his sealing circle was broken by Tac and an all out war occured between Giga and Yopi Land. Sam Han is confronted by Yopi, who wants to defeat him and become the "King" of Lucid Adventure. As Sam Han and Yopi were about to engage each other, The Gods intervened and stopped their fight. He was eventually returned to the Giga Empire when one of the Gods of Time and Space used Divine Mass Teleport to send everyone back to their residence. Sam Han appeared in his office in Giga Game Headquarters, offering to provide Lucas Han with anything he needs to win the tournament. Timeksip Roy Han's Funeral Sam Han was amongst the members of the family that attended his father's funeral. After the funeral, he told Carter Han to stop playing Lucid Adventure and he will be provided for. Carter Han rejected the offer as Lucid Adventure was the only thing that his grandfather left him. He then gets Carter Han evicted from Giga Group Mansion and has his bank accounts completely drained. Notes & Trivia * 'Han Seong-gong' (Korean: 한성공) (Line Webtoon: Sam Han) was actually first mentioned as 'The Emperor' by Guan Yu and Zhou Cang in Episode 3. He was shown in a flashback memory of Light's in Episode 50. He made his real world debut and his name was first revealed in a flashback in Episode 75. His avatar's silhouette was shown in Episode 102. His first appearance in the current timeline as well as his Lucid Adventure avatar was revealed in Episode 103. * His avatar's name is the same as his real name. References Category:Characters Category:Giga Empire Category:Giga Group Category:Han Family Category:Emperors Category:Players Category:Chairmen